Vegas Can Be Fun!
by binhereb4
Summary: Post 'Fold Equity' A different look at how Gill and Cal respond to the events in Vegas. A generally fun story with a touch of callian thrown in. Rated K but some strong langugue from the start..


**A special one off. Well it was going to be multi chapter, but it just seemed to flow and then it was tha putting on bit by bit and making people wait, I decided just to wack one the whole thing as a one off. This is really a fun sort of story although you might not think so when you read the very beginning - it is! trust me.....**

**I really hope you like it because really enjoyed writing it.......Post Fold Equity**

_Disclaimer as Norm._

**Vegas Can Be FUN!**

Why the hell had he done it! What for?

Stupid, idiotic, son of a bitch prick!

The questions however were worthless. The fact was he had done it, and, if he cared to ignore all the self deluding answers, he also knew why.

Foster had told him not to!

Foster had said HE couldn't handle it!

Foster had said **NO** – So, of course his stubborn, break all the rules, no body tells me what I can and can't do brain, rebelled and said **YES.!**

3 days….That was all he had to keep out of trouble for, just 3 sets of twenty four hours.

It had taken him less than 1 set to get in a mess, and just a couple of hours longer than that for Foster to find out about it.

The first thing he had to get round was how to get back there.

His long time friend and owner of the 'Bunny Ranch' Dennis Hoff had helped him with that one.

He was quite an influential man in Vegas and surrounding areas, he had flexed his muscles and Cal was allowed a short term visitation, on the clear understanding that he would not attempt to gamble – Anywhere!

None of the hotels would allow him to stay, so he was put up in the vip rooms at The Ranch.

For the first 5 to 6 hours he had been happy to sit around the bar chatting with the women.

A lot of them he was quite good friends with, they were open and fun, it was a very relaxed atmosphere and he got offered more than a few 'freebies'.

Inevitably though, he got bored, and the lights of Vegas were calling him.

Using one of the Ranches limos he made his way into town.

At first he had wandered round taking in the sights and the 'flavour' of the place.

He took in a few of the free shows, chatted to some of the front of house staff that he still knew.

They were all happy to chat to him, but none were gonna let him in to the casino.

He remembered that he still had a bit of 'dirt' on the head of security at one of the smaller gambling houses in 'Old Vegas' and set of in that direction. The dirt got him as far as being allowed to play the fruit machines for a while.

It was only an hour or so before he tried to sneak in to the main gambling area and the roulette table.

Strangely enough he managed to get at least five bets off before he found himself being hauled out backwards, he had had quite a bit to drink by then but he was still sure it wasn't him that had thrown the first punch!

After a few hours in the local 'drunk tank' the LVPD seemed to have had enough of him yelling out exactly who was having an affair with who, and which officer was attracted to another – they let him out with verbal cautions.

His cell rang and he smirked when he looked at the incoming id.

"_Foster – wot you ringing me at this time of the bloody morning for_?"

He smiled even more as he listened to the voice at the other end.

"_Am I where?.... Vegas!....Why would I be in Vegas? You know they won't let any where near that place – besides which..I distinctly remember you telling me that I couldn't ever come back here..I mean there…I mean go back there_…"

There was more raised pitches coming from his cell…

"_Yes! I have been drinking, but Vegas isn't the only place you can drink alcohol Foster, and if I wanna go out drinking somewhere – anywhere – till the early hours of the morning…I will..and am! Now go back to bed, I'm fine and I don't need any lectures_" He disconnected.

He had no idea why he felt so happy that he had irritated her.

Of course she knew exactly where he was, he had answered yes to the custody's Sgts question of 'do you want anyone to be advised you are here' and had given her cell number!

The limo had long since departed so he found a free cab and made his way back to the ranch.

The duty 'mother' of the house claimed the right to strip him and put him to bed.

A sultry, scantily dressed 'Latino' girl that he didn't know but reminded him slightly of Torres brought him in some coffee and breakfast some hours later.

"_Hi Cal, Mama would like a chat whenever you're ready sweetie_"

"_Bloody hell, what did I do? Was it really bad_?"

"_Oh nooo, you could cut off the head of her first born and that woman would still be in love with you. Don't stress_"

Her hips swung back out the door.

Now he just lay there thinking about the phone call last night and wondering what the hell he had done all this for.

He had just got through calling himself a lot of nasty names (…_Stupid, idiotic, son of a bitch prick…..!)_ and had taken first few mouthfuls of the coffee when his cell went.

Grabbing it of the side nightstand he hit the receive button and remained silent.

"_Are you a little more sober now Cal? Is there any chance of a reasonable conversation yet_?"

"_I am perfectly sober, if a little hung over Foster, what can I do for you_?"

"_Why are you back in Vegas Cal?, Oh and the custody officer I spoke to was nice enough to give me the location of where you are staying – classy choice by he way_"

"_It is actually Foster – nice people and good service_"

"_I'll bet_!"

"_What! You don't believe me…Why don't you fly out and spend a couple of days with me here? You could see for yourself then, and do a bit of 'motherin' at the same time. Cum on, it'll be fun_"

"_You and Vegas are never fun Cal! I just wanted to let you know that I have instructed the bank to put a stop on you using the company credit cards for the next couple of days, so if you want to waste a whole load of money you can do it with yours rather than ours!"_

"_Ouch!, that's a bit stiff isn't it? If you were to come out here you wouldn't have to worry so much. Cum on Gill – I can get the best seats for most of the shows out here, there's good food – loads of desserts – and shopping heaven – and I PROMISE no gambling_"

"_I'll speak to you when you get back – Goodbye Cal_"

When he had first answered the phone he had had no intention of inviting her out there. In fact he was going to go for the 'leave me alone' cold shoulder approach again so how that had turned into a 'come out and be with me' speech he had no idea.

The coldness and bitterness in her voice had shaken him a bit, he had expected anger, a certain amount of contempt even but..What the hell was he doing this for anyway?

At the time the idea hit him it had seemed quite funny, a bit of a joke, now…..

He got up, showered and dressed, 'Mama' wanted a word so he made his way to her office.

"_Cal..sweetie. Did you sleep well?"_

_"Course I did my luv, I assume it was you that got me all naked_?"

"_As if I'd miss out on a chance like that_!" she smiled and patted the chair next to her.

"_Cal, I took a phone call for you earlier this morning, some posh sounding woman wanting to check that you were actually staying here. I wouldn't say of course but she seemed to take that as a confirmation anyway. Thought I'd let you know_"

"_Thanks luv, I know who it was now. Alright if I just chill out round the pool today_?"

"_Only if I get to rub in the suntan lotion_" She grinned widely.

It had been a very relaxing day on the whole. Cal had stayed off the alcohol. Mama had made numerous trips out to him with the sun lotion, Cal was fairly certain that the number of times 4 or 5 of the girls had ganged up and thrown him in the pool was on instructions from Mama just so she had to re-apply more lotion!

With his eyes still closed he pondered on what was going to be available for dinner that evening and was just about to go and find out when a shadow fell over his body.

Half opening his eyes he was about to tell Mama enough was enough as he was coming in now, when- "_FOSTER?"_

"_Why the surprise Cal? – You did invite me remember_"

"_Errr, yeah but I didn't actually expect_…."

"_I'm so sorry – would you like me to go book a return flight_?"

He had just about got to his feet by then, "_NO..no of course not..errr look, why don't you come back to my suite, we can talk easier there_"

She followed him back through the building to his rooms.

As they went in Cal noticed that everything had been cleaned and polished.

His clothes from the previous day had been washed, dried and pressed and hung in the closet.

"_Yer see, it really is quite nice here_"

Gillian made her way to the lounge area and sat down.

"_So – What show do you suggest we see tonight then? I assume it will be ok for me to stay here with you_?"

Between his, Hoff's and Mamas connections Cal had no problems getting the best seats at any of the shows.

Gillian wanted music so he suggested Celine Dion at Ceasers…Gillian wanted Barry Manilow at The Hilton because he sang such 'beautiful love songs'

They eventually settled on David Copperfield at the MGM.

They had had a great evening, despite the fact that Cal had spent an awful lot of the time trying to work out how the various 'magic' tricks had been accomplished.

The Ranch's limo had taken them on a slow ride from one end of the strip to the other, stopping occasionally for them to watch the volcano 'explode' outside of The Mirage, or the beautiful fountain and music show.

They were now sitting at very nearly the top of the Stratosphere in the revolving bar working their way through the more unusual of the cocktails.

"_Arhh cum on Gill, it'll be fun, and it's perfectly safe_"

"_No, Cal you are not getting me on that roller coaster out there_"

"_Just once Gill, you'll love it, honest…you can hang on to me the whole way round..scream as much as you like..just let go_"

"_**No**_!"

2 more cocktails of unknown ingredients later Gill was still saying no as they stepped into the car and the bars came down locking them in position.

Now they were just roaming around taking in the cool air.

_"I think we should go up and do that again – that was such fun"_

_"I think three times round in succession is fun enuf luv_"

"_I just never knew this place could be so much FUN Cal..why would you ever want to spend all that time inside gambling when you can have so much fun out here?"_

_"I really think that might just be the 6th or maybe the 7th cocktail talking there Gill_!"

"_Are you saying that I can only enjoy myself..only have fun and take a few risks when I'm drunk Cal Lightman..which I'm not I might add_"

He started laughing which seemed to incense her further  
.

"_Well I can't see you strolling along a Vegas pavement barefooted, after just having gone on an outside rollercoaster 3 times when you are your normal, sober self sweetheart"_

_"Well in that case I'd better make the most of it then! What else can we do Cal?, something risky …and ..I want photos as well, to add to the rollercoaster ones. Come on lets go find_ _something_.."

She started skipping along dragging Cal behind her, he was still laughing at her.

"_It's perfect Cal! look they have all sorts of costumes in there, and a man dressed as Elvis that you can stand next and have your photo taken..and look at the costumes, there are Star Trek and cowboys and Indians – Oh and look they have that beautiful wedding dress…Lets go in and pick a costume Cal pleeese_"

He was laughing so much now he could hardly speak, "It_'s a wedding Chapel Gill..people go in there to get married, not to dress up and have their pictures taken_"

"_Oh what rubbish! Why would they have 'Klingon costumes and that ..'Elvis' man if they were marrying people! It wouldn't be legal surely_?"

A sudden, deliciously evil plan just jumped into his mind.

"_You are absolutely right my dear. You just stay here and I'll just pop in and make sure we can err use the facilities yeah_"

Gillian looked as excited as a child on Christmas morning as Cal went in and chatted to the owner passing over more than a few high denomination notes whilst he talked.

Then they were in.

Gillian really wanted to wear the Klingon costume but Cal talked her into the big, white, fluffy wedding dress while he popped on a full morning suit complete with top hat.

The photographer was snapping away the whole time as they stood in front of Elvis and a bouquet of fake flowers were placed in her hands.

Elvis made out like he was reading from a bible whilst placing his hands on top of theirs – more pictures- Gill was then invited to sit at an overly flower adorned desk with Cal while they held fountain pens and looked at some sort of document in front of them – more pictures – confetti was liberally spread about and Cal lifted Gill in a bridal hold – more pictures…..

Gill was having a great time whilst Cal was getting the fake certificate filled in and arranging for the photos to be express developed and then couriered to him at the Ranch.

Somehow he managed to force another couple of high power drinks down her on their return, he REALLY didn't want her to have any clear memory of the night.

The last thing he did as he carried her inside was to get Mama to undress her and put in her into one of the cheeky see thru baby doll nighty's they had in stock before he pulled the covers up over them and drifted off to sleep with a huge grin on his face.

Gillian was incredulous. Her face was pure delight to Cal.

Of course he knew he was gonna pay for this big time when she finally found out the truth, but seeing her now HAD to be worth it!

Her hands were on her hips and she had the 'Marriage Certificate' scrunched up in one of them.

"_This can't be legal- it can't be Cal, we were both too drunk_"

"_Gillian sweetheart. Virtually everyone that uses those places in Vegas are drunk when they go in. If they let everyone backtrack the morning after on those grounds, the divorce rate would be as high as Reno_"

"_Well…what about non consummation then? Surely we can use that_!"

Cal laughed out loud. _"After what we got up to when we got back here! At one point I was perfectly happy to just crash out, but then you had to go and get Mama to give you …well.. THAT..err night attire and parade round in front of me_ …"

_"SHUT UP RIGHT NOW_"

Cal was quite glad that due to the shocked state she was that in she hadn't really given much thought to the fact that she was standing, in full daylight, still dressed in 'That night attire'.

He hadn't really got a chance to see much of it previously – but now…he could see just how see thru and revealing it really was and he was wondering how much longer he had to study it before she realised it too.

"_Oh Cal, what are we going to do_?"

"_Have you seen the photos Gill, it was nice of them to deliver them to us wasn't it? All things considered, they are quite good_" He held out the package for her to take.

"_Cal! you have got to take this seriously. We have to work out what to do about this mess_"

"_Arhh cum on Foster..oops Lightman..There's not much we can do at the moment. When we get back, I'll have a word with Zoe and see what she thinks but.."_

_"NO!, no one is going to find out about this Cal – no one. We will just have to sort it out on our own_"

"_Whatever luv. Really tho, is it such a big problem? You are the one that keeps harping on about being an equity partner means that you should have your name somewhere on the wall at the office – well – now you have_!"

"_Oh Very funny Cal_"

There was a knock on the door.

Without waiting for an answer, Mama came in with a trolley filled with champagne, chocolates, roses and pancakes cut in the shape of hearts.

"_Oh look, here's the happy couple…don't you two look so sweet..Hay hunni, that outfit looks better on you than it does on a lot of my girls, you could make an awful lot of money here if you ever decide to have a change of career…are those the photo's Cal? Can I take a look_?"

"_You may Mama, as long as you promise to stop trying to entice my wife away from my company with promises of shed loads of money_"

Gillian had finally realised what she had been standing in all this time and had hurriedly pulled out one of her robes to wrap round her.

"_These are so sweet aren't they Gillian? You look simply stunning, although I still think Cal here should have done it in the nude…Now those photo's I could have made hundreds of copies of and made some good money selling_"

"_Yeah well, thanks for the breakfast Mama but a little privacy wouldn't come amiss here now_"

Mama kissed them both and left.

Gillian was sitting on the edge of the bed looking a little crestfallen. Cal went and sat next to her slipping his arm round her waist.

"_Cum on Gill- it's not that bad is it_" Her reply when it came, took him by surprise,

"_I suppose not. We can learn to work with it I guess. At least I might have a bit more control over you, do you happen to remember if the vows had 'obey' in them?"_

_"Wot? I thought we were heading straight for the divorce courts as soon as we set foot back in DC_?"

"_I don't know Cal. I've been through one divorce I don't know if I want to do it again. As much as you can be the most idiotic, irritating man I know sometimes, you cannot be as bad as Alec was. Maybe – somehow we can make this work for us_"

"_And you claim I'm un- romantic_!"

"_No, I mean it! Oh my god, I was just thinking about this on a personal level, I'm sorry Cal – Of course you will want to.."_

_"No!..no it's not that luv..it's just.. well.. I suppose I wasn't really expecting this kind of reaction from you_"

Not in his wildest dreams he thought to himself. Christ..what the hell was he going to do now!

"_Well_" She continued "_If you're prepared to give it a go as well_…"

"_Why don't we go somewhere nice and get it done properly. I mean more classy.. than that place was? And it would be nice that you could remember it as well_"

"_Don't be silly Cal, we can't get married twice_"

"_Yeah…I know that luv, and I wasn't really suggesting that – it's just that…well ..it wouldn't actually be twice – not really_"

Gillian was staring at him, genuinely puzzled by his statement.

"_Err well..the thing is.. the first one…that one" he pointed to screwed up licence on the table. "Well it kind of wasn't actually real, really. It's a fake Gill. Not even remotely legal. I just thought it would be a good….joke really..have something we could really remember Vegas with a laugh with_…"

He immediately pulled himself into a mock foetal position with his hands over his head.

After a few moments when no barrage of reproach, nor any heavy objects having hit him, he cautiously lifted his head slightly.

Gillian was still sitting on the side of the bed, only this time she was staring down at the license that she had carefully smoothed out.

Her look was almost wistful and slightly sad.

"_Gill_?"

"_Oh, yes – sorry Cal, well – you're right, it's quite funny really, and clever. I really didn't see that one coming_"

Neither did I he thought!

_" I meant it Gill. I would like to get it done for real, maybe we could just look on that as a sort of..dunno..a test run. There are some really nice places here though – we could get it done, yer know, for real, in one of those_"

Cal was holding his breath and trying to read her face, but she had her head down and was slightly turned away from him.

"_I should have worked it out really. I mean you have to have blood tests done don't you? So I should have been able to work it out_"

Cal went to her side and took the paper out of her hand. When he noticed the tear drops on it he felt about a low as he could get.

"_Gill, luv – did you hear what I said?...I do love you Gillian Foster, have done for years, but you knew that. I just never imagined that you would ever want to ….I didn't think I would be that lucky_."

"_These people Cal- the ones that can legally marry people, do they travel do you know_?"

"_In Vegas anyone will do anything for the right fee Gill_"

This time the wedding had slightly more planning go into it.

The photo's this time showed Gillian looking radiant, and very sober.

Her dress was her own choice and certainly not 'puffy'.

Her hundred or so bridesmaids were all wearing the same skin-tight, very short, low fronted and backed proverbial 'little black dresses' except each one had their own individual touch of colour splash. With some it was a flower, others a broach or a hair slide.

Mama stood resplendent in a sexy bunny girl outfit and a huge grin on her face.

Dennis Hoff himself had been Cals best man whilst the custody Sgt. who Cal had proved to be such a headache to, had been dragged out of his precinct building, forced into his 'dress uniform' and had been persuaded to give Gillian away.

The whole ceremony had been staged out in the beautiful pool area where Gill had first come across Cal only a few short days ago.

Copies of most of the photos had been liberally pinned up around the Ranch – a lot had found there way into various girls bags and rooms.

It was only Mama that was allowed a copy of the 'special photo' they had had taken in privacy, Gill still glowing in her bridal gown with her very naked, new husband standing proudly by her side.


End file.
